Autumn Ember Leaves
by Wish counselor
Summary: There is a tale of a shaymin who cannot fly whenever it smells its sacred gracidea flowers. However, upon rescuing a wandering Victini, this shy lady unintentionally sealed her path on a road filled with changes on how she sees the world. But can she also show him the world in her own way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ZYXA12-ReBornX7 for remembering one of my old fanfics that I deleted due to an unfortunate invasion 5 years ago, I decided to revive this once tragic fanfic. This however, I see the original tragedy not boding well of proper idea sand plot flow. So this one is reworked and revised mixed with more modern additions coming from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. This is like a special christmas writing break for me.

* * *

Star Cave itself feels tender for today. While the owner of the cave, Jirachi, glides outside his home cave picking up berries, one guest stretches its tiny arms in harmony with his improperly positioned back wings fluttering away. Victini the Wanderer glances at the cave rocks emitting hues of aquamarine light. _"Hhuurrr … water is here."_ A few steps to the fire pokemon's right, a jug of water lies there awaiting someone to take a sip of the water it contains. Drinking as much as he needs, he laps on it quickly just to moisten his dry throat. Fluttering his wings, he picks up the big apple with his tiny V-shaped paws and bites his get up breakfast.

"You up already?" the wish maker picks up the berries and apples next to the travelling bag.

As Jirachi places the things inside his bag, Victini looks at his big head, "Yeah. Thanks for the shelter." Finishing the last chunk of the apple, he gives his farewell to the wish maker. Grabbing his travel bag, Jirachi gives Victini an escape orb and uses it. In a flash of blue light, Victini's presence is all specs of glitter dusts and memories blown away.

Finally bathing under the rays of the sun, a particular mountain with white patches on its peak catches Victini's eyes. "May as well see the place. Least something I can do there." Walking on the mountain road not connected to the mystery dungeons, the victory pokémon presses on his journey.

* * *

"…sorry sister. Not much we could do to you." Here I find myself left behind by my neighbors. The bush houses of Shaymin Village can only ease my boredom and loneliness so much. Seeing the antlers and red scarves of the fellow shaymin in their sky-form leaves my inner essence feeling empty as they fly away to the happy blue skies. I admit that the scent and power of the Gracidea Flowers during the spring season are fragrantly rosy sweet. But it never lets me get my sky form like everyone else. With nothing else for me to do, I look towards the peak of the mountain ahead. With its natural trance, I walk back to my bushy house and pick up three sitrus berries. After stuffing them on my bushy back, I give the Drifblim Carriers a visit with a hundred poke on paw.

"Hello there, Flora. Seems that you have yet to bloom." The balloon carrier looks down on me being a little hedgehog.

"It is this season again I miss. I don't even know if I could even fly one day," giving the cash to Drifblim, the carrier lowers its ribbon-like arms and clamp them together. Flora the shaymin hitches a ride on its arms. "Gateway 4. Sky peak Prairie." With a little liftoff, I carry myself to the skies albeit for a while. Even if I am just clinging on a pokémon, seeing the small valley near the mountain filled with Gracidea Flowers gives my lonely side a smile of hope. _"One day, I can achieve my sky forme, and find a friend that I can be with until the end."_ Next to the stairs is an Escape Orb I quickly stuff in my bushy back.

Minutes later, the carrier sets me down on the entrance. Mystery dungeons within this mountain are not that big for me to get hungry. While most travelers can challenge the rogue mons in here, I learned how to blend myself with the environment most of the time. I rather avoid fights just about all the time.

After climbing up the fourth stairs, my daily routine immediately gets thrown off upon the sight of the resident Carnivine being greatly injured by something. However, a particular creature stands out. Its wings connected to its hips stay limp with its orange ears. As I approach the caramel colored pokémon, I check for anything that it has on its bag, "It's out of things. Maybe he fainted in the dungeon. But why do the carnivine end up passing out? The air around this fifth checkpoint feels wrong. Its breeze is dungeon like. Let's get us out." Shaking the orb from my back, it drops behind me. Rolling it in the middle, I tap the orb as this bright light shines down on us.

Once I see myself in the central plaza of Shaymin Village, I make a run for the resident drifblim to help me carry the pokémon at the resident clinic. For the other pokémon, I carry it myself to my little house for multiple bruises around its body show signs of cramps and muscle swelling. I may had had carried fellow land forme shaymin that were sick before, but this fire-and-normal-type-looking pokémon is twice my weight. With all of that panting giving me a workout, I push on with my medication to the carnivine residents.

Some minutes later, all of the grass predators should be fully recovered by the end of sunset thanks to my aromatherapy. Returning to my house, I check on my unique client. I never met or seen this pokémon. But I'll just look about this later as I get a clay pot filled with a bit of water and set it up on a campfire in the middle of my open roof house to boil it. As I pull out a few leaves from the Pecha Trees grown on my little garden, I return to the pot and set them there. While there are bigger pots in my house, as the non-blooming resident of the village, my neighbors built custom sized pots for us Shaymin to use during night.

Checking on my client once more, he has quite a big head that holds those big V shaped ears. While his upper body is quite thin, its hips and legs are bloated like round things. Seeing its feet and paws similarly shaped to its ears makes it look like someone born with lots of things. As I hear the water bubbling, I pull out the leaves quickly and place it on my back. Just before the boiling heat burns my bushy body, I place the leaves on its head, arms, legs, and chest. Shaking off the droplets of water, I take a good look on this pokeon once more. _"I hope you will be okay."_ With a deep breath, I release a fresh blow of my aromatherapy around my place. As sunset approaches, I tuck myself on the leafy bed for an afternoon nap.

* * *

For the victory pokémon finding him resting on a hut, the open roof he sees tells him that nighttime is approaching soon. Looking around the place, he notices the leaves laying on his chest, arms, and legs. One leaf is lying on the floor. He assumes that it came from his head. Examining the hut, he sees a campfire below a clay pot in the middle with other furniture hugging the walls of the hut.

A muffle grunt is the first thing Victini hears. A small pokémon with a grassy bush back pushes a basket filled with apples and various seeds. When the two pokémon glance at each other, both of them end up looking at each other in surprise. For Shaymin, her client is more than recovered. It is such an attractive pokémon that can contest her sky-forme-friends base on how they look. For Victini, he cannot believe just how a pokémon half-his size manage to bring him to safety. That battle against the torterra on the mountains battered him badly for he never fought and encountered one before.

"Eeehh, Hi. Where am I? And what pokémon are you?" Victini gets up from the bed.

To learn that she is dealing with an adorable and handsome male pokémon, she struggles to let out a word. Trying to look at her client's face, she slowly gives her answers, "Mmmm … I … I am … Shaymin. You are in my house … Shaymin Village."

"Well, alright then Shaymin. Nice to see you. And thank you for rescuing me even though I never called anyone for help. You are brave for a little mon like me." For a pokemon who had little social interaction with civilized pokémon, he sees the way he talks being uninteresting. Shy minded mons just happens to be something he often has trouble talking with.

"Me? A … brave pokémon? I-I-I-I don't … I cannot see me being brave. I just … happen to find you on the mountain." All those nervousness makes Shaymin's belly growl. Victini's own belly follows suit.

"I like knowing you. Say, we eat first?" helping out the smaller pokémon, the two pixies set the basket of berries near the extinguished campfire. Getting a few twigs and sticks, Victini exhales a small ember to light it up. With the two remaining sticks, the two of them stick the berries on them and slowly cook it on the growing tiny fire. "Call me Victor. I am a mighty travelling Victini travelling around places. Can you tell me more about yourself little Shaymin?" with one stick set, the fire type pokémon picks it up and starts chewing on the grilled apple.

"Name is Flora. Mister Victor, I am not the only … shaymin in this … village. Villagers also … like me. But me, I … want to fly."

"Wait a minute. Hold your ponyta. You can fly Miss Flora? But you don't like a flying type to me. How can you really fly?" hopping off the ground, Victor presents his psychic prowess even if he is not fond of using his psychic type moves. He can fly, only not as high as how true flying type pokémon could fly. "I use my psychic skills for lift but it can exhaust my head easily after some extended use."

"I … can't. I can, but … can't." with such reluctance to answer for how the Victory pokémon presents himself to the little hedgehog, Flora's confidence had never been tried as hard as this moment.

"Hey Flora!" one of the local shaymins enter the house while whirling its scarf. "Hi Flora. We are back – oh my gracious! What is that pokémon doing here?!" When another shaymin enters Flora's hut, the two of them immediately revert to their land forms with Gracideas on near their little heads and ears on top of their bushes.

"Uhhh Miss Flora, are those your neighbors? They just looked different from you. But now, they are like you? You transform like a ditto into that other forme? It looked like a fawn with a red scarf with wings on the ears?" While Victor waits for his female acquaintance to answer, he sees her staring at the dusty floor possibly prying eyes on her fellow neighbors, "Flora? Miss Flora? You hear me?"

"Long story shrinked down, she cannot transform when sniffing a Gracidea Flower." The first shaymin shares her knowledge to the new resident. After whispering a few things to the second shaymin with a slightly bigger gracideas, the younger shaymin leaves for its hut.

Heeding its neighbor's request, the older shaymin tells Victor, "Mister. She did not mean to hurt little Flora here. We just do not know how to cure her problem. Us shaymin can really glide and fly like you in daytime only after sniffing gracidea flowers. Somehow, she cannot."

"Eeehhh … I guess I understand the problem. So that is decided. I am helping you Flora!" when Victor settles down, the other shaymin left the two pokémon alone.

"What? What the? How can you help me? She already told you I just can't!" in a desperate attempt to cover herself, Flora looks for her neighbor. This time, she ends up being alone with this eager fire type.

With his left paw holding on to his waist, he approaches the little pokémon and crouch down looking into the shuddering grass type's face, "Am I missing something on your problem Miss Flora? Show it to me then!" Flora shakes her head side wards. As the victini reaches his paws on the shaymin's frontal grassy bush hair, his savior walks backwards. This chase reaches its end upon touching the wall of the hut that Victor gets to dig through Flora's bushy hair. "Eeeekkk! Eeeppp! Mister Victor! Do not treat me like a child! Don't you know priva- ack!"

When Victor spreads his fingers on the front sides of the bushes, Flora knows now that he spots the gracideas on her are still buds that have not yet fully sprouted. "Had you just show me these moments ago, I might have planned our trip for tomorrow by now."

"Why are you helping me then? Are you one of those Exploration Teams?" looking at his face inquisitively, Flora sense something tranquil in his blue eyes.

"Nah. I'm just a traveler that likes to help whenever I like to. Got nothing else to do. We better get rest by now. We will have to travel to Capim Town." Victor immediately checks his bag for supplies they may need.

Flora wonders on her client's statement, "Is that … really your reason? Nothing … else to do?"

"I'm feeling bored for a while now. Maybe helping you getting those buds of yours to bloom can make you fly in the day." Since nighttime is closing towards midnight, Flora goes ahead setting up another leaf bed for her to sleep. She finds herself dumbstruck by the generous motive of this pokémon. A part of her makes her feel thankful for a long while. While she makes others to feel their gratitude, this day just maybe the time she sees generosity as something that she can give in the future. But for tonight, she gets her early sleep. Her mama told her tales about the glory of Treasure Town before being forgotten in the past ten years. The only other civilized place her mother told her is called Capim Town. Perhaps, her Fire and Psychic type client knows the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** After seeing the official Smash Ballot winner in the form of Bayonetta, and listening to a remix of "Battle Against a True hero from Undertale", this is where I used my time to create conflict and differences between the two friends with a mix of action. Hopefully, you will enjoy this for this new character wants more things to do with Victor and Flora. Mechanics from all Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games are implemented.

* * *

As morning arrives, both pokémon bring themselves up for a morning stretch on Flora's little garden. Gathering small stacks of apples, oran berries, and three heal seeds stored in a fruit nest, Victor checks out the remaining stashes inside the hut, _"Oh come on. There has to be a reviver seed there."_

"What are you looking for? Your bag is packed already. We have an Escape orb as well." Flora tidies her hut from the mess Victor makes. Her stack of 60 sticks maybe more than enough for their travel.

"Miss Flora, do you have any Reviver Seeds?" Victor gets no response for a while, "Flora? Just tell me if you have any of those seeds." Gazing at her little figure, her tilted head sways to the side slowly, "Are you not carrying any reviver seeds?" once again, she gives him a no for an answer, "What?! How come you are not getting those useful things?"

"I … I do not see its … merit. I just give them to … other pokémon … needing those. All the dungeons I go through at that mountain last for a couple minutes." Sitting next to the traveler's bag, Flora sees the victini clenching its left paw tight. As she's about to hide behind the bag, Victor's head just swings down his head touching the floor.

 _"_ _Oh my gosh! This ride is gonna be long."_ Knowing the risk of exploring with a partner, he tells himself that perhaps he may find a piece or two in the dungeons they visit. "Well, we could go on without those for now. Looks like you had experience exploring dungeons before. Right?" Flora passes a nod to him. Lifting his big head up, he poses his Victory paw gesture to the somewhat quiet shaymin. "So let's go then! We may be able to find a way to make you fly like your neighbors!"

For Flora to be helped by a pokemon that she helped, a part of her makes her a bit scared on the new dungeons that may as well be longer and harder than the ones in Sky Peak Mountain. If this journey can make her dream come true, she wants this dream to happen. If she has to work for it, then Flora sees it as the way to get it. As for Victor, it has been a long time since he helped a pokémon that is quiet and shy in nature. The fact that his nature is a stark contrast to this shaymin only makes it tricky. However, this journey he willingly takes sparks a new interest in his stagnating life.

* * *

Three days has passed since we walk and climb our way through the mountains. That gave both of us some time to learn more about each other. Today, we begin our first dungeon exploration in a place called Mystery Jungle. If we can somehow make it through, Oran Forest and Apple Woods will be close. Upon entering the dungeon, both of us immediately get charged by a nidorina and a nidorino. As I blast a confusion attack to the nidorina, I turn around to see Flora being at a distance. As the nidorino tries to avenge its partner, I stop its horn attack with my paws holding the side of its head. It yelps out in pain for whatever its hurt with. I cannot feel a single touch of my companion's grass type moves. Looking at the ground, I see a bunch of broken sticks laying next to its feet. With our attacker's push weakening, I shove it forward as hard as I can. Like the nidorina, that pokémon will not give us any trouble for now.

"Oh dear. I hate this dungeon already. Can we make it out quick Mister Victor?" Flora insists for a quick rest before continuing on the journey.

"With poison type pokémon like these two, I get what you mean, being grass type and all. I can deal with that. But why are you not using your pokémon moves Flora?" Victor gets back on his feet quickly and continues onward to the path on the west of the current room.

"UUuhhhmm … I … rather dodge encounters and … hide. I just fight mostly with tossable things … like sticks … and pebbles. Rarely do I … use … my pokémon moves." Following suit with the victini, Flora sticks close to the slightly bigger pokémon.

"You don't fight a lot? You almost never use your moves? You just attack with sticks and stones?" Flora answers him with a no, "I appreciate on what you bring for the adventure. You cannot just stay far and hope for the enemy to leave you be all the time in dungeons Miss Flora. What if you have to use your pokémon moves if needed be in battle?" entering a room where the stairs is located, a Haunter gets in the way.

"You do know that fighting is not my thing. I'm not that skilled like you in that way. I prefer helping others." Spraying out her Sweet Scent attack, the ghost type floats in a daze. That daze is enough time for Victor blows it away with a Confusion attack.

The two travelers begin their climb towards the second floor. The victory pokémon continues his fair criticism, "You do not always have to be on the back Flora. You need to realize that there will be pokémon that I can easily lose to. But if your way of fighting is just sticks and pebbles, they can beat you quickly with their moves."

After taking the criticism fair and square, Shaymin gives her own share of view about Victor himself upon entering the second floor, "Well, you are right. But … you are too … quick on the battle. You just … fight anything that just … picks on you or me. You could … just take your time."

"I am not feeling this good after a good criticism. You are not a battler, but you got me. If you have to convince me to trust your instincts, then demonstrate it as much as you can in this journey." Travelling north of the second floor dungeon, Victor and Flora continue their battles with a few Ariados and the common Nidoran residents.

"I want to be able to fly. If … I have to fight the way you fight at times, then I … I will fight. But don't expect me to be good at it." With her eyes set on the approaching venomoth, she tosses some sticks towards it and knocks it out before it could do anything. They immediately notice something that looks like a wearable ring with a yellow-teardrop-like ring. Flora finds it pretty to her eyes with no knowledge as to what it does. So Victor helps her on wearing the bracelet-like ring.

* * *

The journey goes smooth thanks to Victor's battling prowess and Flora's intuition. There are times when the shaymin restrains the victini from engaging an enemy he can beat easily in that room. She tells him to just stay put near the exit of a tunnel and let it pass so that they can find the stairs quicker while being able to get the items they can find with no interruptions. Some extra ammo makes Flora happy while Victor loses his worries upon finding three Elixirs and two Reviver Seeds. Normally, Victor learned to take hits from strong enemies. However, his enemies had been sloppy in combat and weak to his type. With Flora being at his back firing her Sweet Scents and Leech Seeds from time to time, he can easily dodge just about every attack. When Shaymin has to fend for herself, she does ok for a pokemon that refuses to fight and her small size thanks to her capability to heal up quickly both naturally and with her Synthesis move. She mostly shoves and uses he sticks up close. All of this gets Victor thinking of the opportunities he could teach to Flora as a dungeon trekker. Everything she showed him on stealth shines an answer for his common problems back when he travelled alone in dungeons that he struggles. For Flora, this amount of fighting that she is having now increases the tension and adrenaline all over her body. That makes concern as to how much adrenaline she can handle rationally.

Once the two pokémon entered the twelfth floor where there is a big room with little puddles of water on the edges of the room, and a tunnel at the top. Seeing this journey as a small success, they make a run for the only stairs left. As they reach the middle of the room, gusts of wind surrounds the corners of the room and the entrances of the tunnels. "Victor! What is happening here?"

"What? I thought that this place had no bosses. Am I wrong here? Please let me be wrong Flora. I'm wrong on this one. Right?!" With these gusts surrounding the room, Victor sees that he may have to do the whole fighting alone.

* * *

"Look what I have in here. A cutie psychic-flaming pokémon with a scaredy grass pokémon going through the dungeon no problem. I can't just leave you two right now, can't I. Why don't you entertain me?" with the winds fading out, an insect of the sun descends from the sky. With a dark pink colored circle in the middle of its wings surrounded by tones of yellow, crescents on each side of its wings matches the middle color, and orange lines and black lines on the inner-outer butterfly wings, the pokémon of the sun's child appears. "You have trespassed your way in here without meeting the king of this jungle. As the queen, I can make an exception if you entertain me with your skills in combat."

"Wait … wait mistress. Just … why can't you just leave us alone? I don't want to fight." Flora drops the pouch of sticks she holds.

"Looks like your girl here is such a little togetic in every single thing. I may be a pretty Vivillon with kindness. That does not stop me from fighting to be stronger. Tell me little fire type, everything has to be fought in life. Right? You know yourself." If fighting a boss pokémon is not enough to make him tense, Victor's perspectives has been challenged once more. It have had been a long time since his beliefs are questioned. With Flora's clever intuition, he seems to be uncertain as to what his true stand is, "Taking too long to tell me? Then, let's dance you two."

Victor immediately fires off a Flame Burst attack towards the butterfly. But the queen already sees this coming and scatters an orange powder around herself. She sees the little hedgehog just about to toss a stick towards her. She lets her wings get hit once and pretend that she gets hurt.

"Flora. I think that works against her. My fire moves are not working somehow." Victor sets his paw forward with concentration.

"Ohhh. You are suddenly helpful little grass type. Hehe. Not really. I'm just playing with you two. For you however, the real game begins. Your fire moves mean nothing to me!" as another stick closes in on the butterfly, she swings her little head and fires off a string shot just to catch it. It follows it by twirling around in position and tosses the stick back to Flora where the shaymin is too slow to react and dodge as she takes the hit. Her left side receives a cut that kept Flora aching as bits of blood slowly ooze out.

The queen butterfly flutters forward in a twirling dance. Victor attempts to blow off a powerful confusion as the shaymin sprays out her sweet scent all over the room. As the vivillon gets close to the two pokémon, she flutters her wings and fires off another string shot connecting to one of victor's plump legs. Just as Flora is about to connect her Leech Seeds to the butterfly, Vivillon drags off Victor along with her obtained swift speed with those stacked quiver dances, causing chips of damage at Victor's survivability by the drag on the ground and occasionally slamming the edge of the walls where the water splashes him. While Flora struggles to hit the queen with her sticks and moves, she had to weave out of the way when she's about to get hit by Victor. It does not take long for the vivillon to cut the string and flick her target towards the other target. The moment the victory pokémon crashes on the shaymin, both little pokémon get tossed towards the nearby puddle. Beaten by the damage, the bug queen already warms up its wings as it blows a gust stronger than what most bug type pokemon would use in a fight around the room. The power of vivillon's hurricane lasts as fast as it has started under five seconds. While the victini ends up nearly unconscious, the little shaymin fares a little better thanks to her Synthesis keeping her alive from being done for. It does not stop the little hedgehog from gazing at the challenger that she had not met at all beating the two of them.

"Oh goodie. Quite a fight your partner did to me with its attacks. His fire means nothing to me. Even his psychic moves just tickle. I am sorry to tell you that your boyfriend is done. No more seeds left. All that is left for the medic humble…" As Flora immediately gets wrapped by loads, the vivillon drags its prey in the middle. Immediately quiver dancing in the middle, gusts of wind form around the two which generates lift with the power of a hurricane for the boss queen to flicker her smaller body, but the string loose from her mouth, and toss Flora high into the air. With the bug queen looking at Victor, she points out to her challenger, "The sky and earth will do the work for me. Well then, I hope you two can come and see me again for another round."

 _"_ _Flora … no! Not like this! Losing to my advantage…"_ the victory pokémon can only stare at the sky as his client that brought him a purpose. If this road is the only way that can bring them closer to the town, he sees their scenario as messy end. What breaks him is his experience bringing him to his defeat by a bug pokémon of all things.

High in the air, time seems to be inexistent for the helpless shaymin as she approaches her humiliating demise. Paralyzed by fear, Flora rattles in the air throwing out all of her moves in no order. Seeing how fast the ground closes in, she screams out to the world with eyes shut. Unaware of her own actions, her entire body glows in green with powerful energy as dusts from the battleground below get absorbed around its back. The moment the Vivillon queen turns around and looks above, two leech seeds get stuck on her antennae. In the middle of it all, the tear drop on Flora's bracelet glows yellow bright as the sun. As her flight gets uneasy, upon looking up towards the sky, seeing the hedgehog going out with an unprepared energy, it was that this moment that the queen knew that she may be doomed.

When the two ladies are close and at gazing distance, the vivillon takes the full force of Flora's legendary Seed Flare. After the explosion, the entire arena settles down in silence with a sun patterned butterfly nearly out for the count.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing a town of civilization once again gives both pokémon a new perspective as to how far they have travelled in their quest for answers. For now, this paternal breloom carries the bound pokémon couple to the nearby therapist house. "Welcome Miss Breloom. What is … this you got?" a chubby blissey sets up the haystack to set both mythical pokémon for removing the strings.

"Mystery Jungle's diva butterfly has done it again to her victors."

"Eeehh maam, what do you mean … victors? Victors on … what?" the victory pokémon asks the grassy kangaroo.

"Do any of you two recall anything before waking up?" the resident nurse asks.

Flora starts sharing her recollection, "Well, me and Victor here travelled at Mystery Jungle. I was looking for something to help with my problem. He decided to help me. But … next then, I was … falling. Then he catches me from my fall. Then…" finding it difficult to speak, she brings her head closer to one of Victor's ears. "Can you… tell them the rest? Please?" For the two women tending on the little mons, the blissey removes as much of the string as they can.

With both of their cheeks showing signs of blood rushing in the veins inside their faces, the fire-type resumes their moment from where his partner leaves him to continue with a hug, "Well. We ended up in a lake to take a drink. Her lingering illness was healed. Then, she confesses her … romantic emotions for me. I … accepted her paw, and … be her … mate. We mated for a long, long time until we just … slept hugging each other. We just … loved each other so … quickly…"

As all the outer string shots are torn, cut, and pulled out, the local medic and the breloom feel distraught on the sight of the 'physical intimacy' it leaves for the two of them. The blissey hopes that these two pokémon are not so young while she carefully chooses the words,"…Eeehhhh, we respect your … growing relationship. However, you two had been … fornicated, and manipulated by someone."

"Whu- fornicated? Manipulated? We … there were no psychic types at the jungle." The thought of the two of them being fornicated or manipulated disturbs the little psychic fireball. As for Flora, her little squeals of surprise come from her own little attempt of not finding anything else that she could remember in between the two events.

"If … If you two are not yet ready to be … parents, I … am afraid to say … someone sped the process for both of you. You see, here in Capim Town, there is a lore that tells the story of a king and queen that ruled Mystery Dungeon after the Mystical Mew left that place. The couple always seeks a challenge to those who enter their special home. If they win, they kick their challengers out of the dungeon for them to go through it all again. However, if they somehow lose or nearly lost the fight, they call for backup and knock their opponent unconscious. Next thing that happens to their victims would end up being bounded by their string shots. If their challengers ends up becoming possible couples like you two and up beating them, they knock you two unconscious. Then they manipulated the couple to … make your bodies breed each other … over and over, until the sunrise of the next day. Just look below you two."

The moment Victor and Flora examine the closeness of their hug, their minds have dawn on the concept of them being an actual couple. They find it difficult to believe that the memories they had are just dreams of some pokémon inserting into their minds when their expressions and feelings do not play or sound fake. As they let go of each other, so does the warm touch of each other's bodies. "I suggest that you two have a hot bath on the hot springs. Just get clean yourselves first with this." With big leaves pass on to the small couple, the fighting-type kangaroo waits for them to finish up their self-clean-up.

"Just follow me you two. I'll be the one paying for the hot springs." With the local blissey guiding them to the north of Capim Town, she brings them to a warm stone building with steam coming out from the back of the house. After a bit of cash deals, Victor and Flora give each other a glance before looking away at each other.

Giving themselves a warm bath at the local hot springs of Capim Town, both pokémon look away from each other, lost in their own thoughts alone together in a spa for couples. For Flora, their differences may sound like no harmony with each other. However, she never considers the possibility of her seducing a male with an advantage over hers. But here she is with a cute male that has boundless energy in need of being used. The moment she sees her reflection on the water, it leaves her mind dazzled as to how her green leafy bush becomes more detailed with life. "My … first gracidea flower on my head … for 21 years." She mutters to herself at her own beauty.

Looking at her face, Victor places his paw on Flora's belly, "You know, those two flowers on your head make you look just as cute as those shaymin back at your village. However, they just … fit with you more than I ever ask for. Flora, I know that you asked me to mate with you. It never dawned on me just what could the possibilities will be for us. I do not see myself as the pokémon of a girl's dreams. I'm just a wandering nomad who … is always on his own. Being with you … never made me feel angry, happy, hopeful, questioned, and … grateful about life."

"Victor, we are not yet a couple silly. Once I get to fly and glide like you, then I will appreciate all the babies you planted inside my belly. We can be a happy couple for many years to come." Laying her body on top of the fire type to hug him, more flowers start to blossom on her back once she really indulges the warmth of Victor's fur.

As for the nomad, he finds Flora starting to look like a living berry bush talking to him to not eat her berries. The prospect of being a father is something he wants to try in his ongoing moments, "So, you forgive me for what I did?"

"Don't hurt yourself Victor. I am thankful already for mating me! Just look at me! Having my gracidea flowers hanging on my head is an amazing feeling. These hold my power to fly." Rubbing her head on Victor's chest, she gets up and gets off the hot spring with new hopes.

"Hehehehe, you just make yourself more loveable for me Flora. But let us find a cure way to make you fly again." Getting the little shower from Flora's bushy body shaking off the water, Victor follows his new partner back to the local clinic. Upon returning to the local blissey's nursing hospital, the young groom sees his bag being carried by the bigger lady.

With a few rubs on its egg belly, "So are you two done at the springs? If you do so, just ask me if any of you have other problems." It passes Victor's bag to Flora

"Miss blissey, I am looking for a way to be able to fly again." The grass type pushes it back to her accepted male partner.

"Wow. It has been a long while since I treated another shaymin with their gracideas not bloomed on their head. But … you seem to not have a problem at all. Just come to the garden circle you two. Some gracidea flowers are grown there. If … you still cannot turn to your sky forme, we'll have to head to Miracle Sea. Follow me then you two." Taking a quick walk to the garden of the town, the three of them eventually reach the peak of the town. Flora sniffs on the flowers with her eyes closed waiting for the next thing to happen. After a short wait, nothing changes on her little bushy body. "That confirms my suspicion. You just need to drink some Phione Dew. Then, I'll tell you more on the last steps."

* * *

 **3 hours later:**

Arriving at a little island with a cave opening, Victor is gazing through it with a frown on his face, "Eeehh, Flora. Normally, I'm the one that keeps you protected. But all of this water … is making me chill." I can feel why he is acting like me this time because I felt the same way when we travelled in that jungle with all the bug types around. This water is a problem for a fire type like him.

"Victor, you know I hate fighting the way you would. Could we just sneak around and get that dew?" feeling that seawater swaying under my belly relaxes me.

"We will go with your way Flora. Back then, I like doing exploration my way, but my way is useless here. You will lead the way then while Miss Blissey tells us where this cure is located." Coming to terms with each other, the three of us travel our way to the depths of the sea.

In most instances that we cross the water tunnels and rooms, we take our time whenever a rogue pokémon is close. There are times when we encounter some octillery which forces Victor to use his psychic abilities to battle while I stick with my tactics on defensive battling. Luckily for us, some of the pokémon we see end up harmless or stays away from me.

Upon arriving the deepest part of the sea, we see a bunch of water slugs swimming away from a pokémon with sharp fins and teeth in its open mouth biting away. Miss Blissey insists us three to fight it and save these so called Phione. It was a bit rougher for us for Victor's attacks do not do much while I get to inflict all of my status moves. I find it unfortunate for myself being the one taking some of the hits I cannot dodge. Thanks to our client, she keeps us going until we wear it down and beat it.

"Thanks for saving us Miss Blissey." The eldest Phione swims around in joy of the safety and victory.

"I'm just doing what I can. Can I have a few bottles of your special dew? These two patients of mine are looking for a cure on their sickness." Approved of her request, Miss Blissey receives three bottles of Phione Dew. Using an Escape Orb, all three of them return to the entrance of the dungeon and ride on the Lapras back to Capim town. However, the nurse needs a few more concoctions for Flora's cure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Would you want me to keep the family friendly chapters and the Chapters with "scenes not suited for readers aged 18 and above" separated? Or Fuse the family friendly chapters with the M+ Rated stories ad just make this story stick to Rating M?

* * *

A week passes since our return to my mate's home village after our long journey from Capim Town and joining along an exploration team's request for help. For everyone at Shaymin Village, they end up accepting that my stay at their place not only helps with exploring and touring their local mountain, and that being Flora's mate is as good as being able to fly at their sky-forme. However, today is going to be a moment of truth for my partner.

"Victor, I hope your body heat 'treatment' in the past weeks makes me able to fly." With the villagers letting Flora sniff the bloomed Gracidea Flowers, they watch in anticipation along with me.

As she gets close to the flowers, golden pollens float all over her filling her with a white shine. Her small four legged structure extends higher while her chubby underbelly slims down for her to be able to stand on four paws. Her head begins to take a new shape similar to a deerling I got to meet in my journeys. Once her transformation phase concludes, the new look for my familiar girl becomes someone I can compare to a berry that one has fully grown. Her white ears have grown to something antler-like while her neck back hair and legs take her familiar lime green. With her taking a lighter white tone, Flora turns from a cute girl to a girl that I may as well make her mine and nobody else. As she looks on herself, the sight of her shocked face mirrors my own current expression.

Making her first sprints on the ground, she is able to glide, and then she flies. "Wow! Finally! My dream has finally come true. All thanks to you, partner." Approaching towards me, I float with my psychic powers and give each other a quick kiss on the way.

"Congratulations Flora. You two done it!" most of the shaymin respond to her shift in form.

"A late bloomer, but a wonderful time for her to achieve her dream." The eldest shaymin sheds tears.

"Ohhhh. She is so lucky to have a cute pokemon to help her like that." A female teen shaymin stares at Victor

"Not only that she can fly now, that cutie is her man of dreams. A hot psychic mate." another smiles.

Hearing the various shaymin cheering on us, I give them a wave of victory. "Victor, I have a special place to show you. I hope you are ready for a trip." With my mate gesturing her head to her back, I can see the sight of the mountain her kind called Sky Mountain Peak.

Going with her through the beginning of the mountain makes it look easy for there are only 5 floors per layer of the mountain to walk around. However, despite having the grass types beating easy for me to deal with, I find a particular one blocking the entrance. "Oh … no. Not that one." My inner flame flickers at the sight of that one pokémon with a tree and rocks attacked to its bulky shell.

"Yeah. But still, you should be scared of those big torterras if either you provoke them, or they just wanna look for a fight. Otherwise, don't." thanks to my partner, a bit of my initial fears about this thing dissipates. I remember crossing this mountain before meeting her. Fighting this way caught me off guard.

A few floors later, the mountain breeze starts to get chilly. After getting out of the dungeons where skunks explode after I use my fire attacks, we reached the floor where she makes her talk to the five carnivines guarding the path to the sixth dungeon. I find unsettling to be around ferocious and territorial tribal-like pokémon like those. However, they seem to know my mate so well that they let us be. "She is one lucky girl. I imagine him getting advantage of her new curly hips." Unintentionally reading the mind of one of them with my psychic skills, I blush at the reminder to myself just how much I had literally bred with Flora.

As we enter the snowy caves, the place gets colder where my partner shivers a good amount. With so many normal types here paired with fighting types, I managed to beat the obstacles there like in the past few floors. While Flora does the same in these caves, the icy nature of that place makes it tricky for her to fight. "I know the ice here is a deal just by touching it. Am I getting you right?"

"In my land forme, bad. But in my awesome flying forme, consider me possibly getting ill if I get struck by one good ice attack. You will be warming me up again when that happens." Firing her grassy nuke attack to the approaching Ursaring attack, that tough bear gets blown back.

Upon reaching the peak of the mountain, the sights amaze me from the stars high at the sky, to the grass field filled with cool grass and colorful flowers beneath our feet, "Vaguely similar to that flower field when we made our sex official, right?" sitting next to each other, we gaze at the sights filled with awe.

"That I can say yes Flora. I like watching the night sky, but this is more beautiful than I had ever appreciated the stars. You know, from what I heard in my travels before, having a kid usually ends a couple's romantic relationship. I want to know, do you find our romance complete?" I place my paw on the red leaf scarf wrapping her neck.

"Honestly, I'm not sure when my species usually have eggs. I just … kinda want more relationships together Victor. Our love making marathons are just too much fun to let go." With her white fur rubbing my caramel colored fur, we look at each other's eyes.

"Come on sweetie. I can only do so much, you know that. Perhaps every few days, either I get to have a break, or you please me if I could not do to you whenever you are looking for bodily pleasures." As my cheeks heat up, my partner's cheeks also hues pink in color. "Our dream child can come at the future. For now, we just build our relationship and enjoy ourselves as a couple in romances." After giving each other a sultry gaze, we gaze at the sky filled with stars.

* * *

A few seasons pass, Victor and Flora continue their blissful life of a healthy relationship beyond the physical intimate acts they give to one another. Victor gets to further enhance his psychic powers so that he can improve the health conditions of the local fauna. As for Flora, not only is she able to partake on the pollination and migration of Gracidea Flowers. She gets to have a special lecture with the eldest shaymin about being a mother.

Living in a village proves to be a bit strange for Victor due to how nearly his whole life is used to sleeping with the environment. It takes him a couple times to get used to it. At the same time, he ends up being the little farmer of the village growing berries for the village in case sunrays are not enough for the tiny village filled with cute shaymin. Due to the need of protecting tourists, Victor tasks himself as a tour guard for pokémon looking to explore the mountain with his mate.

For the little couple, they just finish eating Pecha Berries for the farming harvest day happening soon. Walking towards the farm, Victor caresses the little red flowers that embellish his grass girl's bushy body. What comes to them may well be the last thing they hear in their world.

"Everyone! Fly! Fly away now! He is here to get us! He is-" right in front of their eyes, a resident shaymin turns to stone in midflight before crashing to the garden unexpectedly intact. With the cry of a raging hawk on the skies, Yveltal makes his assault on the Grass Continent.

"No. No. no this cannot be happening! How can it come here so fast?" Victor still remembers that summer season just last season when the entire sky turned dark. He was at the peak of the mountain with Flora doing their romantic antics without a care until the sight of the stars gets covered by dark skies. Seeing the actual look of Yveltal's red and black Y-shaped bird body weighs down his confidence with the amount of intimidation and shadows it releases to the world.

"Victor! We gotta get out of here! Now!" with Flora still retaining her sky forme, Victor keeps flying southwest with her. The death pokémon continues its ravaging rampage to the citizens of Shaymin that are buying time for Flora and Victor to escape.

"But … what about your fellow villagers? They might not make it out of there!" normally, he knew that his mate can out-hover and out-glide him. But upon learning about her pregnancy, her flight speed gets reduced to about the same speed as he glides with his psychic finesse.

"They are buying us time Victor. Can't you see why they do so?" as the flying pokémon stares at her belly, she can fly as fast as Victor himself.

"Our baby egg." He still remembers the past 3 nights when the eldest shaymin of the village prepared them to leave when Yveltal's invasion comes at their home. He cried a lot for his incapability to save the other villagers. "Flora. I fear … I think you just may well be the same as me; being the last of our kind. I'll do everything I can to protect you and our child. Let's get moving!"

Just as the couple is over halfway towards Foggy Forest, all of the local shaymin and the transport drifblims reach a state of petrified in stone caused by the dark matter that Yveltal possesses. "You can fly all you want, but I still sense your fears. Let your fear lead me to you two." Quite weary from the onslaught, the giant bird follows the scent of spices and mint southeast. It does not take long for the dark legendary to spot the little victini trying to protect the last shaymin going to labor that is not yet turned to stone. "How sweet. Nowhere to run you two tiny pokemon may well be hugging each other now. The Void awaits you three." As Yveltal charges its dark matter beam, Victor and Flora can only hug each other and wrap and tie all of their lower body parts together with their egg still inside the young mother. With the beam fired, it struck both pixies in agonizing pain before they become nothing more but motionless stones. As for the egg that is covering the baby, it also becomes nothing more but an unfortunate piece of stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for going all throughout this mini story. This time, I wil merge all of the existing chapters from the friendlier scenes to the ones with the more NSFW chapters**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

4 months later:

The freshly grown bush on the back of one squealing little shaymin nuzzles the warm fur of its psychic father. As Victor looks at his rescuer, this beautiful coincidence has brought both he and his wife to an invitation of celebration.

"Seeing you turn from a lone traveler to a father really gives me a smile Victor." Riding along the Lapras Tour, astrologist Jirachi helps Flora's family get a sail towards Lively Town of the Water Continent.

"Look little Ambie. The town is close." With Flora on her land form watching her baby getting cradled by her mate, she nudges her husband to watch the sight of Lively Town get clearer on their sights.

"Welcome to my hometown Mister Victor and Miss Flora. Mawile awaits you there." Thoroughly watching the features of their baby, Jirachi sees its body patterns similar to its mother. However, Ambie's coloring matches Victor's color scheme. Put a light yellow color on the underbelly, crimson red on the bush with yellow orange polka dots, dark blue eyes, and lime green on the flowers with yellow dots on each petal, you get Ambie.

As they reach shore, "Oh. Jirachi. How is your trip? You didn't tell me anything about the family when Dedenne called you about it." Mawile escorts Victor and Flora on getting off of Lapras' back. "Do you two still remember me?"

When he heard Mawile's story after Bloom and Mischief saved the world, it baffled him that the same Victini he rescued from starvation happens to be the same one his fellow members met. "I like keeping surprises. Just look at the final product of their mateship. Your group must be so lucky to see the creation of their child first hand."

"Jirachi! You got that from buizel and dedenne, right? Stop being such a spoiled member in front of our guests." Seeing Mawile tinted with pink all over the Fairy-Type's facial cheeks, Ambie continues to laugh. Victor and Flora follow along from Jirachi's bold claim as they finish crossing over a wooden bridge.

"Our relationship was bumpy for a while. But he meant to be a tiny bit serious for me to grow more confident as a pokémon. I was a completely different girl before. But here we are as mates Mawile." The weight of Ambie slows down her walk as Victor sets their baby on her back.

"What brought you here to this populated town Jirachi? Star Cave seemed to be quite a nice place. Have you sold all the crystals there to move here?" Victor skips on the iconic sights of the town while carefully watching his way on the central circle.

"Yep! Thanks to the help of the heroes of time, I found a hobby that I get to enjoy a lot: astrology! I honestly wanted to do it near Treasure Town before. However, the place turned into an environmental metropolitan where nearly everything is built out of natural wood and stone. That's why I moved here at the Water Continent to build my telescope." With the giant telescope on their sights, the group of pixies gazes in awe at the sight of the expedition society's guild.

Whiffing her whisker antennae, Dedenne spars up a bit from the sight of their special guests. "Jirachi. Welcome back!" the technician focuses on the two hedgehogs. "Is this your real size Miss Flora? Call me Dedenne."

As her distant acquaintance looks on her face with ease, the gratitude pokémon nods. "You must be the squeaky girl who talks a lot. I am the same Flora that you met at that that scary place. Just not under that humongous size. See my baby on my back? Hey Victor, can you pick up our child?" with her request permitted, the victini gently sets Ambie in front of the fairy type rodent.

"Aaaawwww. You are so cute! You are almost as round as an Oran berry with lots of orange colors." As the orange shaymin laughs, a few more lime green flowers bloom around the infant shaymin's bush. The smart gal caressing the baby with her tiny paws catches the attention of the other members of the expedition society besides one chikorita and Swirlix.

"Welcome back Jirachi. One week of solo traveling would be such a daring request for me and mawile to give to fellow members. However, we made an exception for this." As Ampharos comes closer to the invited group, "Miss Flora and Mister Victor. You two already know Mawile. As the leader of the expedition, you two can call me…" striking his left paw skywards with his right arm tucked on his chest, he presents his bravado, "Ampharos the Dashing Wanderer!"

The smug eyes of this tall pokémon leaves Flora chuckle at the electric dragon's attempt on flattery whereas Victor drops a sweat drop from his forehead paired with an "ehhh" response on his drooping rabbit ears. "Mister Ampharos. Thank you for inviting us. But can we all have something to eat first? Well, if you can we need something soft and easy to chew for my daughter."

"Of course. There is a reason why we called your family. I'll tell you along the way." Guiding the group to the dining room, the meals are set as Swirlix already starts feasting on her small meal.

During the meal, the new family introduces themselves to nearly every member of the expedition society sharing their tales during the chaos that Dark Matter made. With all of them reaching the adult age, they do not mild down the adult topics. "I think we should just go with the serious subject before you make us ladies boil up with your infectious manner Miss Flora." Everybody nods on Mawile's proposal. "Have you two met Xatu around the Grass Continent?"

"We had seen the Xatu of Treasure Town being a box opener. Why do you need him?" Victor finishes his bite of the Spelon Berry.

Looking at the little family with a frown, Ampharos slows his breathing, "The Guild has a very young and aspiring member who needs help from … moving on with life. That young boy has been a dry leaf. A young chikorita named Bloom."

"Can't your family do it?" Flora fondles Ambie out of the tense feeling of loneliness.

"We tried. We cannot do it." Archen continues on chewing his mouth stuffed with 2 Oran Berries.

Mawile resumes the topic on hand, "Is this Xatu that you two know had been a local resident of Treasure Town since birth?"

"Last time I saw Xatu before meeting Victor, my grandma showed me to the green bird before it moved west of the Grass Continent." Flora looks at the painted wall of the kitchen containing the geography of the world.

"My wife says it right. But I remember visiting that Treasure Town Xatu twice way back. I asked him before as to what are the places he visited. He told me that he visited a lot of places at the Grass Continent. However, he told me that he once lived at a rocky canyon during an important event. I don't know what event he referred to." Victor sets down the peeled skin of the Nanab Berries on his bowl.

As everyone else continue to feast on their meal, patterns build up on Mawile's mind. Once the feasting is complete, Buizel and Dedenne are given tasks on escorting the family towards the bedroom of the heroic duo of Bloom and Mischief.

"Is there anything special here Dedenne?" Flora gently lays flat on the ground for Ambie to climb down.

"This is the room where the heroes that defeated Dark Matter sleep on our room. Bloom, a chikorita, and Mischief, a riolu. A female riolu." Buizel gives away the introductions.

"Those two have been in love. But as they returned to their home village called Serene Village, they celebrated their affection towards each other. The following day, Mischief simply dissolves into glowing lights. Bloom told us that … she has been nothing more but an emotional part of Mew. That is the very same Mew that tried to save this world from Dark Matter many centuries ago." Dedenne laments at the sight of the empty room.

"He couldn't do any of the daily activities tasked upon our expedition society. Sometimes, I hear him crying in that room saying thing like I couldn't live life without her, wanting to end his life to be with her, and regretting to be living without her." The clanging of the tile floors still haunts Buizel's ears. "He had to bring him on vacation to calm himself down."

"Poor Bloom. He doesn't deserve any of this loneliness." Flora hugs her mate running with the same feeling of empathy.

"I hope we helped on your problem. Was this Xatu so valuable to you all?" all the victini receives is a slow nod from both eldest pokémon members besides Mawile, Jirachi, and Ampharos.

"We are a family. We help each other. Like the three of you, always help each other." Dedenne sheds a single tear from this lonely atmosphere. Looking at the hallway, she knows that their leaders are up to something for the sake of Bloom's and Mischief's future.


End file.
